Of Hearts and Crafts
by Komixpandas
Summary: Tiffania Westwood has lived a very peaceful life away from civilization and contact from most people. And she was quite fine with that... up until that unfortunate day her world took a complete 180 and dumped a whole entire continent's worth of trouble on her pretty little head. Minerals depleted, armored golems with humor and a goofy... knight? W-where'd she put that manual again?


Inspired by "Zero of Terran" and "An Acolyte of Zero." After reading these stories and making an attempt to avoid some anxiety I've been feeling for a while now, I decided that we'll start with a simple story and see how this goes. It's been ages since I've last made a fanfic and I wonder if my skills have deteriorated.

I guess I'll make this a pilot story (of about 2 - 3 chapters) and see how well received it will be. I'm personally hoping that more aspiring fanfic writers out there would be willing to throw in their own fic between these two worlds just for the fun of it. I enjoyed reading the "Zero of Terran" fanfic so far and am just waiting for the next update.

Please keep an open mind and be advised that this is an AU. Well, all crossovers are AU, really. Just note that I will be switching some stuff around, character roles and plots included. But I will try to stick to the main story as best I can. I just need to read up on the actual LN since I've only watched the anime. Since I'm an SC2 player I'm pretty confident about my sources so no worries there… I hope.

Thats about it. Let me know if this seems interesting to you all so far!

* * *

 **Of Hearts and Crafts**

 **Mission 0: Introduction...?**

* * *

Dark clouds loomed across the midnight sky as a full moon bore witness to a terrible conflict on a field of war...

Resting an armored hand on the pummel of his sheathed blade, a cloaked figure pressed a hand to to the side of his helmet as he gazed upon an epic battle happening before him.

"HQ, this is Knight... Commander, are you seeing this?"

Despite the thundering sounds of battle raging tirelessly before him, the voice that answered was surprisingly clear, albeit faint but hopeful.

" _Yes… a-are we too late?"_

"No. He's still holding on- but barely." He added after seeing the young boy collapse on the ground with a wounded stomach.

" _I'm so glad,"_ She whispered weakly, soft sniffles accompanying her quivering voice. " _We made it on time."_

From behind the figure, numerous LED lights lit up and the sounds of weapons being primed clattered in unisons. He himself made preparations as his bellowing cloak was swept into the air by the ferocious winds to reveal a skin-tight suit of an unknown origin and decorated by bits of armor and glowing azure lines of light.

" _I've already failed so many and lost so much…"_

Roaring sounds of fire lit up from numerous thrusters as the lone Spectre was joined by a half dozen armored figures in shades of black and green.

" _At the very least let God grant me this one life."_

"Commander."

" _Please."_ She begged tearfully. " _Please save him!"_

Blue eyes hardened into steel as the mask slid down to complete the helmet, powering up a pair of ominous blue lenses.

"You heard the lady." He spoke softly through the communicator as he stepped forward to draw his weapon. "Let's do this."

With a swift command of his blade, the Grim Reapers of the night fell upon their unsuspecting foes just as several dark silhouettes of hovering ships shifted into existence beside their descent. The Spectre watched with cold calculating eyes for but a moment before taking a final step forward and plunged into the awaiting chaos below.

"Hell is here…"

* * *

Enchanting sky-blue eyes revealed itself to the world as a gasp escaped her.

Tiffania Westwood Tudor of Albion, a _lost_ princess of the mentioned country, abruptly sat up on her bed, panic stricken eyes sweeping the surrounding area for malicious shadows. When she found nothing to fear she slumped in relief and took deep, calming breaths as tense muscles slackened.

"What a nightmare…"

She was frazzled and sweaty from her escapade through that dreadful, dreadful realm of sleep. And it was all because of that anonymous letter sent to her just a couple days ago via pigeon. It was becoming rather problematic.

Slapping her cheeks to prevent thoughts from wandering, the young elf slipped out of her bed to begin the day. There was plenty of work needing to be done around her small, yet modest cottage and by the placement of the sun outside it was already getting very close to lunchtime.

"Oh no!" She fretted, upon realising something very important. "I'll miss my chance to pick up the fresh apples!"

Scrambling to dress herself in her usual, green outfit and grabbing a loaf of bread from the basket on top of her table, Tiffania swiftly made her way outside and onto the secluded grounds of her home in the forest. She had travelled only several yards from her cottage before rushing back to retrieve a couple of important items she had forgotten.

An old, black cloak to protect her from the elements of the world and her trusty basket.

"I do dislike nightmares." She lamented. "I can already tell that today will not go well for me. And it's such a nice weather too."

True to her prediction, many hours later, the once clear sky was replaced with dark clouds that mercilessly pounded the ground with heavy rain. The unfortunate Elf found herself taking shelter inside a cave near a river since the trees of the forest proved useless against the cold winds that accompanied the rain. Even if her cottage was just a little under a mile away, the storm was preventing her from traveling any nearer.

Now Tiffania was a very capable girl. Despite the circumstances, she was able to acquire some wood along the way and made herself a comfy spot on the ground some yards away from the entrance of the cave. With a little bit of fire magic to light up her makeshift campfire and then shedding her cloak to dry on a nearby slab of rock, the Elf settled on her knees and pulled the brown basket of goodies onto her lap.

"I guess I'll have a little snack while I wait." She decided. "Now where did I placed those fruits."

The rain hadn't lessened at all in the time she had prepared her makeshift shelter and minutes later, she was left nibbling on her second pear. She grew worried as she gazed outside. There hasn't been this type of storm for years now and she briefly wondered if it was some sort of sign of dark things to come.

Suddenly, the elf jumped with a small "Eep" as lightning streaked across the sky, instantaneously followed by the rumble of thunder. Her sensitive ears flinched in slight pain from the sound, urging her to protect them with both hands.

"Ooh." She moaned belatedly as her eyes drifted over to the fruit she had been forced to drop because of this. "What a waste."

Another flash.

"Not again!"

Huddling against the nearest boulder, the elf hugged her knees close to herself and bemoaned her luck today. She prayed silently for relief and even tried to be positive by thinking happy thoughts. But the cruel thunder just wouldn't let it be.

Eventually she clasped onto the small ring around her middle finger; one of her most precious possessions given to her by her mother many years ago. In times of trouble she would draw comfort by just gazing at it. If anything, it gave her courage whenever fear took hold.

And perhaps that is the reason why an idea sprang to mind.

Well, not much of an idea, but more like a curious thought.

Familiar summoning.

A fascinating spell she had come across several weeks ago through a kind mage she had help during one of her adventures.

There had been an old lady traveling along the riverside near her home. She was heading to a town about a quarter of a day's walk pass the pair of mountains in the area. At some point on her journey the old lady happened to trip on a rock and thus fell onto the river. Tiffania, who was coincidentally fishing at that time, had seen the accident and of course took action.

After the daring rescue, the young elf was rewarded a book of spells for her trouble, but was left utterly baffled by the whole thing. How can one simply fall into a river when they were a yard away from it? It was very strange… and very suspicious.

Nevertheless, she reluctantly accepted the reward and saw the old lady off safely before curiously leafing through the book in the comforts of her own home. She had discovered the Familiar Summoning spell almost by chance and had been reading up on it ever since.

The spell was simple enough and the only requirement for it was a adequate space, some sort of medium to channel her spell and a rather strange chant.

A really, REALLY strange one.

Nodding her head resolutely, and temporarily forgetting the raging storm outside, Tiffania glanced around for a suitable spot. The cave was thankfully a large one and several times her height so anywhere was acceptable.

Taking a stance she held her ring in front of her and concentrated on the spell.

"How did it go again?" Some of the words the book used for the spell was rather bizarre, now that she thought about it. "Ah, right. I remember now. Er-hm!" She cleared throat.

"My username is Tiffania Westwood," She chanted determinedly. "And my password is…" She paused for a second to remember her special _key_ word. The one that the book told her to make specifically for this spell. "I-love-wood."

The elf cringed inwardly at that. That accursed stuttering of hers has struck!

She meant to say "Olive wood" not "I love Wood." Perhaps...perhaps she should've thought that out a bit more carefully instead of winging it like that. Or better yet she should've prepared herself a little better.

This was starting to sound very odd….

' _Nothing ventured, nothing gained'_ as her mother once said to her. It was already too late to change things now.

"I wish to be r-registered and be given the, um, de-de-lux package." Gosh, these words felt so strange in her tongue. But in spite of that, Tiffania persisted upon feeling her magic spike up. "I offer my willpower as payment for this product so that I may begin my adventure in this world."

There was a bright flash and the drain of willpower as her chanting concluded.

"Did I do it…?" She wondered.

If she remember the instructions correctly, there should be some sort of 'confirmation' sent to her before she could get her familiar. The book said not to be surprised about something, but...

 **Welcome to starcraft! Thank you for your purchase!**

Tiffania outright screamed in fright and fell on her rump when she heard that excited voice bellow out loud and… and is that _writing_ floating in the air?

"Wha-what in the Founder's name…? I-s this part of the ritual?"

 **You may begin your adventure just as soon as you select your race.**

"...?" Befuddled, she hesitantly rose to her feet and tentatively approached the magical (?) writing.

 **Please select a race to begin your journey.** It prompted.

"Race? Do I get to choose what kind of creature it would be? Well, I'm fine with any familiar really." She admitted thoughtfully. "I… I'm not very picky so whatever is best for me, I suppose...?"

 **Random race selected! Your adventure will start in 5 seconds. Have fun!**

The writing banished in a burst of pretty, glittering lights that dazzled Tiffania for the briefest of moments. When it was over an explosion of smoke erupted on the spot in front of her, sending the girl on her rump… again.

Another explosion came from just outside, but it was dampened by the persistent pounding of rain and obscured by the thick smoke. The young elf coughed a bit as she crawled back, but kept an open eye at the shadowed figure in front of her.

Was her familiar finally here?

"Dust, that hurt!" A voice cried out. "What did I hit?"

Tiffania blinked and stared silently. Familiars are just creatures, right? They weren't suppose to talk, right? Because that clearly did not sound like a cute creature that would become her familiar. It sounded like a an actual man speaking...

And as the smoke quickly cleared she decided that maybe she butchered her summoning with that password of hers. The figure that now stood a couple meters away was actually a very tall man in strange black and blue clothes with white armor and a highly decorated sword at his hip.

"Oh my…"

The stranger froze for a second and craned his head towards her whilst wearing a surprise expression that matched hers quite perfectly. He blinked several times and made to greet her but stopped when he felt something snap around his waist. They both looked down at the blue trousers that had crumpled onto the floor… and then back at each other.

One was starting to impersonate a healthy, ripe tomato while the other looked like he had eaten a very spicy jalapeno with a very unique, soury taste.

"Uhm…"

"Um…"

And before either can react any further, a metallic golem with some rather intimidating looking hands appeared between them, flooding the dark cave with blinding light.

"There you are cap'n…oh and commander too." Another, more cheerful voice announced. "SCV, Reportin' for duty!"

Overwhelmed and unable to take such a bizarre turn of of events, the beautiful elf reacted in the only manner she could. She let out a cute squeak, froze in place, and promptly let her eyes roll to the back of her head and fainted on the spot.

 _This just isn't my day. Stupid nightmares._ Were the last thoughts that escaped her before darkness overtook everything.

"Er… What's goin' on?" The SCV turned to the only conscious person for an explanation.

Needless to say he didn't get one.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

A short read, I know, so I don't expect much of response but I hope you guys enjoyed. Next should be 3 times as longer. Cheers to future updates for the fics in this crossover and my debut here.

Please note that this isn't even BETA'd by anyone so mistakes is expected lol.


End file.
